Heartbreak Girl
by ElenaDSalvatore
Summary: "If I were her I'd want to know." Those few words changed everything for Damon. Question is, was it for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was very much inspired by the 5 seconds of summer song of the same name. **

**I highly recommend that you listen to it before reading this... Or afterwards... Or during... Or even in 20 years.**

**This fic will probably be between 3 and 5 chapters with a possible epilogue. **

**Please let me know your thoughts. **

**Ps after you read this if you have any suggestions/requests for another story check out my home page for a request forum**

Heartbreak Girl

"Hey." He says.

"Hey back." She smiles. She knows he can't see her but that doesn't matter because she knows he's smiling as well.

"What are you doing?" He says.

"Getting ready for my date with Stefan." She smiles again. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"What?" He says, hoping she can't detect the jealousy in his voice.

"Oh come on Mr bad boy." She mocks. "I know you listen to me when I talk."

He smiles, although it's more bitter than sweet.

Because his whole life is messed up. It's always been Elena. It'll always be Elena. Nothing's changing that...ever.

He's tried so many times...to change it.

But everytime he catches a glimpse of her smile or a whiff of her perfume, it's back to square one.

"I've only been in love with Stefan forever." She jokes. "I think it's happening tonight, Damon. I think he's going to propose."

"Probably." He says half-heartedly. Because he knows what's actually happening.

While she's falling in love with his brother, Stefan's shacking up with a girl whose brother is in his fraternity. And it hurts him to see her hurting. That's why he keeps begging Stefan to either end it or stop.

He wishes his could be one of those stories that go 'I'm happy if she's happy' but it's not. He'll only ever be happy if she's happy with him. And every second of every day that he spends with her is just more proof of that.

"Okay I gotta go." She squeals. "Stefan's outside."

"Have fun." He whispers into the phone.

"I'll try." She laughs. "Love ya."

"Love you too." He whispers not sure whether or not she's already hung up.

In the silence he found his answer.

Xxxx

The screeching noise coming from his phone awakes him in the middle of the night. He sits up and sees that it's 3 am. Only one person ever calls him at that time.

"Elena?" He whispers sleepily, into the phone.

"Damon." She sobs."Damon. I need to talk. Can I come over:"

"Yeah sure." He assures her. "What's wrong Lena?"

"I'll tell you when I get there." She says.

He can hear the sadness and despair in her voice. He hates thinking of Elena as something that anyone can hurt. But that's what she is to him.

She's his most precious gem and he'll do anything to make sure nobody gets their hands on her.

He stands up and walks down the long flight of stairs because he knows she'll be here any moment now.

"Damon?" He hears her say through the microphone.

"Lemme buzz you in." He says and they hear the mechanical scream as the front door for the apartment building opens.

"Lena? What happened?" He whispers as soon as she came in the door and he saw her tear stained face.

"Stefan." She sobbed. "I saw him with Katherine."

"That son of a bitch." I yelled.

"You knew?" She gasped.

"Only recently." He says.

He's both afraid and ready for how she's about to react.

Afraid because she could hate him for hiding the truth about the guy she assumed was going to propose to her.

Ready because Stefan and Elena were always on again off again. There was always some other girl. Damon always knew about her. And yet he never told Elena.

And every single time Elena went running right back to saint Stefan.

'It'll always be Stefan'. He heard her say that so many times. She didn't mean to hurt him ... She never did. But it hurt like hell to hear her squeal that every now and then.

"Are you okay?" He says, ushering her to the couch.

"No." She cries. "He swore to me that he changed Damon."

"I know." He whispers.

"He swore to me that Katherine was just a friend." She's so out of breath that she can't even speak properly. "He swore that she was not Lexi or Anna or any of those other sluts."

"I know Lena." He says, kissing her hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" She smiles. "You told me Stefan was bad news and I went for it anyway."

"This isn't your fault." He snaps.

"I know...I know." She reassures him. "I didn't want to fall in love with him. I just... You have no idea what it's like to want someone so much that it swallows you alive."

He just sits and nods at her. "Trust me I know."

"How?" She asks.

"How what?" He repeats.

"How do you fight the urge to go for this mysterious girl you've been in love with forever? How can you love her so much and not say anything?" She stares at him in wonder.

He simply smiles at her, while thinking of an answer.

Truth be told, a couple years back when a very drunk damon accidentally told elena he was in love with someone, he thought his life would be over.

But she didn't even notice the lingering looks he gave her, so he simply told her it was someone who would never be exposed. And when she asked why he said it was because he didn't deserve someone as beautiful as her.

"She's too special to be wasted on someone like me." He says.

"Why do you always do that?" She swats his shoulder.

"What?" He asks.

"Make yourself out to be what your father thought you were?" She asks, brushing her fingers through his hair. "Yours not worthless Damon."

"Tell that to someone who'll actually have a conversation with me." He says harshly.

Ever since his father had passed in a car crash, people had started a rumor that Damon had driven him off the road. And by people he meant Stefan. Of course he'd never dare say it out loud. Especially, not in front of Elena.

His little brother had always had it out for him. But the second Stefan started that rumor damon cut all ties with him. The only thing connecting the two of them was Elena... Until now.

"You know those people are complete idiots if they think you did that." She smiles at him. "He's your dad."

"Was." He says quickly. "He was my dad."

She thinks about arguing but figures it's no use, so just shrugs instead. "You still didn't tell me how you manage to keep loving this girl without her knowing."

"Well call me cheesy if you want, but it know someday she'll see what I see and then it'll all click." He whispers.

"That's not cheesy." She kisses his forehead. "You should tell her."

"She'll just reject me." He says. "And everything will change."

"Why?" She says. "Nothing has to change. If I were her Id want to know."

He stops dead still the second the words leave her mouth. "What did you just say?" He asks.

"I said if I were her I'd want to know." She smiles. "I'm gonna head home now. Get some rest."

"I'll try." He whispers, as she shuts the door behind herself.

Xxxx

The next day when he opens his eyes, as usual, she's the first thing that comes to mind.

Her words are the only motivation for him to get out of bed.

"If I were her I'd want to know." Repeating themselves over and over again as if on some kind of loop.

It's all he can think about when he puts on his cleanest shirt and the cologne she got him for Christmas.

It's all he can think about as he makes his way through the town square, ignoring the pointing and whispers.

It's all he can think about when he stops at the flower shop for a flower bouquet. Roses and daisies, her favorites.

But most importantly, it's all he can think about as he knocks on the door he knows like the back of his hand, only for her to open it 10 seconds later.

"You're here!" She squeals, jumping into his arms.

"I have something to tell you." They both say in unison, making her giggle.

"You first." He smiles.

"Mine can wait." She giggles.

"Okay. Here goes." He says.

"Ever since you left last night I've been thinking about what you said." He whispers. "How I should tell mystery girl how I feel."

"You're gonna tell her?!" She smiles.

"I'm telling her right now." He watches as her expression changes to confusion.

"It's always been you,Elena." He says he name like his life depends on it.

"I honestly can't remember a time when it was different. I've loved you from the moment we met. I love your smile. I love your eyes. I love how even the slightest bit of injustice won't go unnoticed by you.. I love you, Elena gilbert."

He stares at her blankly as her eyes start filling with tears. "What's wrong?" He says.

But she just looks down in shame. The silence is deafening.

"You can't tell me that you don't feel it." He says. "It's always been here."

"Damon!" She cries. "Stefan was here when I got home last night."

"What did he do?" Damon yells. "I swear to god I'll kill that son of a b-"

"He wanted to talk." She says quickly. "He told me that Katherine came onto him. He was only meeting her so that he could get this."

She lifts up her hand and his heart crushes as his eyes fall into the ring on her finger.

"You're engaged?!" He gasps.

"I'm sorry." She cries. "If I knew how you felt..."

"You would've said no?" He asks a bit to hopefully.

"No." She says embarrassed by her answer.

"You don't feel the same." He concludes out loud.

"No." She sobs. "I'm sorry."

"You were wrong." He says as a single tear breaks loose.

"About what?" She cries.

"When you said nothing would change." He snaps. "You were wrong. Everything's changed."

"It doesn't have to." She sobs.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" He yells. " I just told you I'm in love with you Elena. Everything's changed."


	2. Chapter 2

Heartbreak Girl Chapter 2

**Everything's Changed**

She's panicking.

When he left her house this morning, the first thing she did was drive straight to the boarding house to see him again.

Now here she was at least 12 hours later, still waiting for him to come home. He's never been gone this long. So it's official.

She's panicking.

She decides to go upstairs and wait in his room. She approaches it slowly. As though it belonged to someone she once knew.

She opens the door and goes straight to his cabinet. She looks at the pictures on it.

Pictures of them.

Pictures of her.

And it stings. How could she be this blind? How could she keep falling for Stefan? Did she not see it?

In all honesty, she'd be lying if she said that there were no signs.

All the goodnight kisses on her forehead that lasted longer than they should've.

All the times he'd held her hand and never let go.

Those signs all added up once she thought it through. She was just so lost in her drama that she didn't even notice her best friend was in love with her.

Damon loved her.

She still wasn't sure how she felt about that. Did she feel it too? Did she love him?

She did love him. Was it enough?

"Elena?" She turns to see a drunk damon standing underneath the door frame.

"Damon." She whispers. "Where were you all day?"

"Busy." He says coldly, refusing to look at her. "Stefan's not here."

"I know." She says. "I've been here all day."

"Why?" He asks.

"Don't be an idiot." She mocks. "Why the hell would I be here?"

"Maybe because you're clingy." He snaps. "And don't know when to let go."

"Or maybe because you told me you loved me and then slammed the door in my face." She yells.

"Dont start." He warns her.

"Why not?" She yells.

"I'm not in the mood." He says.

"Not in the mood?" She repeats. "When are you ever going to be in the fucking mood, Damon?"

"You're right." She continues.

"Everything's changed... And we need to talk about it."

"So talk." He says, giving up the hope that she'll just leave.

"Since when?" She whispers.

"Since right now because I just told you to talk." He says...Duh.

"No... Since when did you know that you were in love with me."

"On second thought." He argues. "Maybe you should just go home."

"Not until you talk to me." She yells.

He sighs. "Honestly, Elena, I don't remember a time when I wasn't in love with you."

"Oh my god Damon." She gasps. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What difference would it have made?" He asks her. "It's always been Stefan for you. Nothing I said would change that."

"What if I said that it changed everything about that?" She whispers.

"Then you'd be lying." He snaps.

"It's true though." She sighs. "I didn't even realize until I thought id lost you when you didn't come home today."

"Don't." He begs.

"I thought about it all day." She explains. "And I realized. If I lost Stefan, it'd hurt but I'd be fine because I had you. But if I lose you. Oh god, Damon. I'd die."

"That's what this is?" He says suddenly. "You're saying all this because you need me to be here when Stefan breaks your heart again."

"No." She screams at him. "Are you not listening? I love you, Damon. Way more than anyone should love their 'friend'."

"Stefan and I are over." She says and his eyes shoot up. She takes a few steps closer so that there's only an inch of distance between them."I love you."

"Please don't do this.." He begs her. The vulnerability in his voice makes her want him even more right now.

"Why not?" She whispers seductively, taking a step closer. Their noses are touching. It will be the easiest thing ever for him to let her do this. But he can't... He won't.

"Because it'll make it harder...Don't make it harder for me to walk away." He says slowly taking a step back.

"What?" She asks, a single tear falling from her eyes.

"I can't be around you,Elena." He ellaborates. "Not without being in love with you."

"That's good. Because I love you too." She smiles taking a step forward. But in return he takes one step back.

"I'm not done." He says. "You can't exist without loving Stefan. Even if it's just a tiny fraction of your heart."

"Stefan's in the past,Damon." She says, catching his gaze. "You're my future."

"I can't do heartbreak." He says, so broken. "I've had it for the longest time. I just can't do this anymore."

"This?" She asks, tears streaming down her face.

She wasn't crying because his words hurt. She was crying because what hurt was the fact that they were all true. She'd broke his heart every single day without even realizing it all because she was too stupid to see the truth.

"I won't give up." She says suddenly. "I will not leave this house until you agree to give us a chance."

He doesn't answer. He simply walks over to the closet and starts pulling out some shirts as though she hadn't shuts bared her soul to him.

"Well then you'll be here awhile." He says after a few seconds. "Because I won't be here."

"What?Why?" She asks when she sees him pulling out a duffel bag . "Where are you going?"

"To see my mom." He says.

"In Mystic Falls?" She screams.

"I'll see you around,Elena." He says grabbing the now fully packed bag and walking out the door.

"Damon! Damon!" She yelled chasing after him. "Damon wait!"

But it's too late. By the time she's out of the house his blue camaro is already halfway down the driveway. She chases after it for half a block but then he picks up speed.

Only then does it dawn on her what happened; Damon's gone... For good. And she can't help but break down in the middle of the street.

AUTHORS NOTE:

-THE EVENTS OF THE STORY SO FAR HAVE BEEN TAKING PLACE IN 2008.

-DAMON,STEFAN,AND ELENA CURRENTLY RESIDE IN A SMALL TOWN IN GEORGIA.

-I NEED TO ADD AN OC TO THIS STORY SO ANY NAME SUGGESTIONS. (1 girl, 1 boy)


	3. Chapter 3

Heartbreak Girl Chapter 3

**It's Over.**

It's over.

It's over.

Elena would do anything to get those words out of her head.

She can't stop, though. Her mind is playing it on a loop and she can't make it stop.

It's all his fault she thinks. She can't cope without him and he knows that. If he'd just stayed he'd see how right they were.

She'd never felt this way about someone.

She hated him so much...because she loved him so much.

It scares her that she never knew just how much he meant to her until he was gone.

Whoever said that time heals all wounds

was probably smoking pot. She thinks.

Each day gets worse. She loves him more... The pain increases. Until eventually she loves him so much that it physically pains her to be without him.

But she's survived.

What hurt her the most was the fact that he probably felt the same way as she did. He probably ached as much as she did and that made it hurt more.

So she does what she does best. She takes out the journal he gave her and she writes.

December 31 2008

Something terrible has happened. I've chased damon away.

He loves me and I love him back. But it took me to long to realize that. And now I'm left alone. And I barely made it these 10 days.

In all truth, I'm not alone. I've got so many people. Jeremy,Bonnie,Jenna,Matt and Stefan's trying to be there for me too, but I still hate him.

I hate him for making me so naive. For trying to convince me that a love that never existed was still there.

I don't hate him as much as I hate myself,though. I hate myself for what I've done.

Christmas was shit. I've spent every single Christmas of my entire life with Damon. It's not Christmas without him.

I kept thinking he'd show up. With some snarky comment and a box of chocolates that I hate just so he can eat them.

Jenna and Alaric got caught under the mistletoe and it pained me to see because I wished it were Damon and I. But it wasn't. And he never came.

Mom once told me that 'throughout every heartbreak you'll always have one constant'

What do I do? What do I do if I've lost my constant?

February 14 2009

Today is valentines day.

I wish he were here. I've decided to avoid saying his name at all. It lessens the blow. I don't want to.

I want to say his name. I want it to be the soundtrack to my life. I want to scream it in the throes of passion. I want to hear it when I say I do.

All day I've been replaying a valentines day from when we were younger. I was about 17 and he was 19.

He was so cute. We went the Mikaelsons ball. And as usual I wanted to dance with Stefan but he didn't even look at me.

So Damon took my hand and lead me into the middle of room. And he twirled me around. And we danced like we were all that existed.

Just us.

I want that again. I'll do anything to have that again. To be in his arms. To have that feeling as though nothing else in the world matters besides him holding me.

I feel so alone. Bonnie and Jeremy moved to LA 2 weeks ago. Jenna and Alaric are engaged. Stefan's started making himself a better man.

I guess he has to be. Now that it's just me and him living at the Salvatore house.

I have to live there so that if he ever decides to show up again I'll be waiting for him. Stefan understands and he respects that I've moved on.

Only, I don't think it's considered as moving on if your heart still hurts and you're all alone. Because that's what I am. Alone.

April 4 2009

I'm dead inside. I can't breathe. I can't sleep. I can't eat.

Not without him.

He was my life. He is my life. I need him back. I can't live like this. I'm not living.

Jenna refuses to have me as her maid of honor because of how I feel. Right now I hate love.

I hate what it did to me. I had a life before this. But I will never take back a second of it.

Loving him is what keeps me sane. I fear that I will slowly fade away if I ever stop loving him.

I wish he was here. He'd be so proud. He'd be proud Of Stefan. He's grown so much over the past few months. He's in a serious relationship and I think he actually loves Caroline.

He'd be so proud of Jeremy. He's the one who taught my brother how to draw. A few weeks back Jeremy got offered an amazing job as an art consultant.

I like to think he'd be proud of me. I've started writing a book. About him. About a man just like him who falls in love and it consumes him.

Because that's how I feel. Loving him consumes me.

September 13 2009

I wonder if being in love with me ever hurt him as much as being away from him hurts me.

I hope not. I hope he never had to feel the pain I'm feeling right now.

It's become unbearable.

Yesterday was Stefan's birthday. He received a package from Damon. The first one we've gotten in almost a year.

It had a wooden toy soldier in it that made Stefan tear up. I guess it was something from their childhood.

We were seconds away from throwing away the box when my eyes caught something. It was an envelope. I picked it up. It was addressed to Stefan.

I recognized his handwriting instantly. Stefan was too afraid to open it, so was I. So Caroline did.

She's really become a part of our strange messed up family.

She picked up the letter with shaking hands and read it silently before telling me and Stefan that the letter said Damon wasn't coming back. Ever.

I don't know why it surprised me. (I mean... It was crystal clear by the fact that he never called or came back, even for just one day. ) but it did.

And it stung like hell.

December 21 2009

How am I doing this? How did I make it a year without him?

The answer that I can honestly give to that question is that I have no idea.

I don't know how I made it a year without chasing him to the ends of the earth.

I don't know how I made it a year without calling him every single day.

I don't know how i made it a year without losing my mind.

I don't know how I made it through two weddings that weren't ours.

Although I'm not sure Caroline and Stefan eloping in Vegas is considered as a wedding.

The pain is unpredictable nowadays. Sometimes it's worse. Sometimes it's better. Sometimes I can pretend like its not there. But the whole in my heart never disappears.

A couple of days ago I woke up and I felt really good. I went about my day as usual for about 4 hours before I remembered.

Remembered the pain... The heartache... The love.

And now I'm scared. Scared that one day I'll wake up and I won't even remember who Damon Salvatore is.

I don't want that to happen. Because one day he's going to come home and I'll be waiting for him.

I'm not naive. But if this past year has taught me anything it's that I need to have hope.

March 6 2010

It's happened.

Damon called today.

I was at the Salvatore house and the phone started ringing like crazy. I picked it up and it happened.

His voice sounded different. Less broken than it was when he left. Before I could say anything he started ranting about how his mother needs Stefan to be there.

Being the stupid person that I am, I had to clear my throat so he'd stop. And he did.

He asked who it was. I told him.

He apologized for bothering me and then hung up. I called Stefan to tell him and he called Damon back.

Turns out that while I was so lost in his voice, he was telling me that Lydia's dying and Stefan needs to be there for her final days.

"I'm going" I told Stefan.

I wasn't asking.

I don't care how much Damon hates me right now... His mom is his everything. I need to be there for my best friend.

She puts down her journal and looks out the window just as they're passing the border into town. Mystic Falls.

AUTHORS NOTE:

-SO I WAS ACTUALLY PLANNING ON SKIPPING STRAIGHT TO THE GANG IN MYSTIC FALLS BUT I FIGURED THAT GETTING SOME INSIGHT INTO HOW ELENA FELT DURING THAT TIME JUMP IS PRETTY IMPORTANT.

-LEAVE A REVIEW. THEY ARE MY LIFE (that's so depressing)

- HELP! OKAY SO (SPOILER ALERT) I REALLY WANT TO HAVE A DE SEX SCENE BUT I SUCK AT WRITING ANYTHING EVEN REMOTELY SMUTTY. SO IF YOURE INTERESTED IN HELPING ME WITH THAT THEN LEAVE A COMMENT OR PM ME.


	4. Chapter 4

Heartbreak Girl Chapter 4

**Breathe Again**

As the car pulls up to the small motel, Elena feels her heart begin to race.

"You okay?" Caroline asks, getting out of the car.

"Yeah." She lies.

The truth is she was terrified. That he would tell her that being here was a waste of her time.

She'd prove him wrong though. If she could make it this far then she wasn't leaving without a fight.

"Which room?" She asks Stefan.

"Mom said she'll meet us in room 407."

He answers, putting an arm around Caroline and leading the two women to the room.

Stefan knocks on the door once they find the room. They wait a few seconds but nobody answers so he knocks again.

"Who is it?" They hear a familiar voice say.

"It's me." Stefan replies and in less than 30 seconds the door is open.

"My beautiful boy." Lydia says as she pulls him in for a hug.

"Mom." He smiles, embracing her.

When she finally pulls out she examines the two girls behind him. "Elena." She smiles. "It's so good to see you."

She turns to face her new daughter in law. "You must be caroline." She says sweetly. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet the girl who's changed my Stefan for the better."

"The pleasures all mine." Caroline says politely, hugging her.

"So, what happened?" Stefan asks once they're all settled.

"Didn't Damon tell you?" She asks.

"Nope." He replies. "But when he called yesterday he said it was really serious."

"Sit down." She instructs him. And so he does and she places his hands in her own. "The cancers come back."

"What?" Elena says suddenly.

"A few days ago I was feeling a little dizzy so we went to the doctor." Lydia says through tears. "The tumor is back."

"No." Stefan sighs. "This isn't happening. Can't they do something?" He yells.

"If they find a donor they can do a transplant. Or it'll be an open heart surgery." She sighs.

"But Dr. Hannigan told you that your heart couldn't take another operation." He cries and Caroline sits beside him and wraps her arms around him.

"I know sweetie." Lydia sighs.

"How is Damon dealing with it?" Elena asks. It felt strange to use his name in the present tense for the first time in months.

"How do you think?" Lydia jokes. But soon her smile fades. "He's trying to be strong for me.. But he's so broken."

"Where is he?" Stefan asks, wiping away tears.

"He's meeting us at the house" she smiles.

"Why couldn't he come here?" Caroline asks.

To be honest, she didn't think very much of Damon. What kind of a man abandons his brother? Granted, Stefan used to be a complete tool. But still.

"He didn't want to see you." Lydia tells Stefan and Elena sadly.

"Seriously?!" Stefan yells, scanning Elena's emotionless face for a sign.

"Yeah." She says. She turns to elena. "What happened back in Georgia?"

Xxxx

"Okaaaay." Lydia says once they reach her mansion. "We're here."

"I remember how it looks mom." Stefan says. "It hasn't been that long."

"Is say 5 years is pretty long." She jokes.

"You haven't visited your mom in 5 years?!" Caroline yells, shocked.

Stefan just looks down in shame as they all continue to walk inside.

Elena slowly follows behind... Far behind. Suddenly she's not so ready to see Damon.

She still wants to. She's just not ready to.

So she puts on a brave face and walks in behind everyone else and she hears it voice.

"Welcome home, Mom." He says sarcastically before noticing everyone else in the room.

She hears his voice. And she feels herself come back to life. As though she's been lying on an operating able for 2 years and she's finally been revived.

"Stefan?" He whispers. "Elena?"

The same name that was once all he ever said, now sounded so foreign to him.

Like a language he'd never spoken.

Like a flavor he'd never tasted.

"And Blondie?" He jokes sarcastically. "Who are you?"

He turns to face Stefan and Elena. "Why are you here?"

"You told us to come." Elena whispers.

"Pretty sure I said only Stefan." He snaps at her. He turns to caroline once again.

"Who did you say you were again?"

"I didn't." She snaps. "I'm caroline...Stefan's wife."

"Stefan got married?" He yells at his brother.

"Something you would've known if you'd bothered to show up." Stefan fights back.

"Stop it both of you." Lydia snaps. "Stefan why don't you and Caroline go get settled in upstairs?"

Stefan nods as he guides caroline up the staircase.

As soon as they're gone, Lydia turns to damon. "Please be civil." She begs.

"Ok." He says. "I'll be staying at my place tonight."

"I need you to get me some groceries before you go." She asks.

"I can't go alone." He complains. "Your lists are the size of china. Send Stefan and his wife."

"I'll come." Elena whispers, standing up. "Stefan's been driving all day."

Shit. Damon forgot she was there.

"See." Lydia smiles. "Thank you Elena. I'm gonna go take a nap."

Once she's gone, Damon turns to elena. He still doesn't look into her eyes though. "I'll go alone."

"It's just groceries,Damon." She says as though it's nothing. But it's everything. It's a chance to be with him. Even if he hates her.

"Be civil." She repeats his mothers words.

"Fine." He says. "Let's go."

Xxxx

"So what have you been up to?" She asks once they're on the road.

"Nothing much." He says, displaying no emotions in his voice. "What about you?"

"I wrote a book." She smiles.

He seems so different. He's definitively not the Damon she'd once known. "It might get published."

"That's great." He smiles...a genuine smile.

Then there's silence... A lot of it. And it keeps going while they're in the store.

Other than him asking her for a dollar bill, they say nothing else.

Whats breaks the ice is his voice. So normal yet so mesmerizing to her. But he's not talking to her. Somebody's calling him.

"Hey." He says. She can't get anything of what the person on the end is saying but she can tell its a woman. Probably Lydia.

"No. I'm actually leaving right now." He says. "I'll be there in about 25 minutes."

There's a long pause. "Okay. See you then." He says before hanging up.

"Who was that?" She asks once the car starts moving.

"A friend." He says blandly. "Why?"

"Just wondering." She mumbles something else but he can't make it out. "So how are you handling this?"

"What?"

"Your mom." She says. "Being sick and all."

"She's not sick." He corrects her. "She's dying."

"And you're being strong...for her." She says.

Suddenly the car jerks and then stops.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes. "Force of habit. Now can you keep driving?"

"I didn't stop the car." He says, ignoring the first part of her statement.

"Then what happened?" She said.

He gets out of the car and walks around it. "Shit!" He says.

"What?" Elena asks.

"The tire's busted." He says

sarcastically. "Zippity fucking doo daa."

Xxxx

"Well I've got good news and bad news." He says, annoyed.

"Okaay." She says skeptically. "Good news first?"

"Somebody's bringing me a new tyre." He smiles. "Bad news. They'll only get here in 3 hours."

"So what do we do?" She asks. She'd hoped it were under better circumstances but she couldn't help but inwardly smile at the thought of spending all that time... With him... Alone.

"Well my place isn't that far." He whispers, regretting it instantly.

What the hell is he doing inviting her back to his place? This sounded like the start of a really bad movie. This was Elena... He couldn't just pretend like her being at his place did nothing to him.

But he convinces himself that it doesn't matter. Because he doesn't love her anymore... He knows that.

"If you're okay with walking." He finishes.

"No problem." She whispers. Did he actually just smile? "Lead the way."

And then came the familiar silence once more, until they reach his house.

"Wow." Elena says as they walk in. "This place is amazing."

"Thanks." He says. Then he's quiet for awhile and she wonders if coming here was a bad idea after all.

"You can sleep on my bed." He says and she gasps. "I mean you can sleep there and I'll sleep on the cou-"

"Damon?!" A girl comes running out of the bathroom in a towel and throws herself at him. "Where were you? You idiot you were supposed to meet me! I thought you died."

"Sorry." He says quickly. "My car broke down at the worst possible time and then we had to walk here."

"Thank god you're okay." She says, pulling him in for a hug. When she let's go she notices elena. "Who's this?"

"Oh I'm Elena." She smiles. "And you are?"

"I'm Hayley." The girl says slowly. Staring at Damon the entire time.

"So how do you know Damon?" Elena asks. And suddenly both Hayley and Damon tense up.

"That's not really important." Hayley says quickly. And Damon smiles at her thankfully.

"Do you want something to eat?" Damon asks Elena.

"I'm not really hungry." She says. "Are you?"

"Nope." He jokes, popping the 'p'.

"Well I'm zonked." Hayley says suddenly. "I'm going to bed. It was nice meeting you Elena."

Elena and Damon both nod simultaneously. "So do you want to sleep now as well?" Damon asks her.

"Sure." She says half-heartedly.

Xxxx

Elena lays in bed awake all night. She can't sleep. Not when there's so much she wants to say to a guy who's probably right outside this room... Shirtless.

She wants to tell him how it felt every day waking up thinking she'll never see him again. How she felt knowing that she loved him and being too much of a coward to say it.. To chase him.. To be with him.

She suddenly decided she would do just that... But first.. A drink.

She got up and went to the kitchen. "Can't sleep either?"

"Oh my god, Damon." She gasps. "You scared me."

"Sorry." He laughs but soon his face becomes more serious. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She whispers taking a step closer to him.

"Why are you here?" He asks.

"Something tells me that you don't mean in the kitchen." She sighs.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" She asks. "Everything I could ever need is right here. Jeremy, Bonnie, My old house, Jenna, Alaric... You."

"Why me?" He says and she gave him a confused look. "I took of almost two years ago after telling you I was in love with you... Why do you still need me?"

She just stared at him. "Because through all the hell I've been through while you were gone it never changed. If you're asking me how I feel about you right now my answer is the same as it was 2 years ago... I love you,Damon."

He sighs and turns around for a few seconds before turning back to face her. "Sorry. That was a stupid question."

"What the hell?" She yells. "You're just going to pretend like I didn't say anything?"

"It's easier than the alternative." He whispers.

"And what's that?" She asks.

"Thinking you actually mean it." He sighs.

"I do." She says crying. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you don't mean it." He says coldly. "Trust me you think you do but you will never love me. And I knew that from the moment I started feeling something towards you...and yet I still chose to stay. That was my mistake."

"What is wrong with you?" She yells. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you think I'm lying."

So he stands straight and stares into her beautiful doe eyes. The ones that have haunted his dreams for years.

"Elena the only person you've ever truly loved is Stefan." He whispers as she continues to cry. "It was never me. It was always Stefan. He moved on and you can't deal with being alone. I've always known what really happened that day."

"What?" She gasped.

"I've always known that Stefan was the one who broke it off between the two of you." He sighed, wiping away a tear he hadn't realized had fallen.

"How?" She sobs.

"You loved him... But he never loved you. I tried to show you that so many times." He says,

She tries to get closer to him but with each step forward she takes he takes one step back.

"After Stefan broke up with you... You thought I was what you needed. Because you thought you needed someone to love you." He whispers. "But true love isn't real unless it's returned."

"And this is me returning it right now... Just open your eyes." She pleads.

"Not tonight." He sighs.

All of a sudden he feels his heart rate increasing and then he can't breathe. He's coughing...he can't stop... There's blood coming out.

She yells his name... Once... Twice...three times. And then Hayley's there.

She opens the top drawer and grabs a bottle and a syringe. She fills it up and injects him. And then it stops.

He's calm. He's normal.. He's so Damon...except it's not him.

"What was that?" Elena yells at him and Hayley. "What did you just give him?"

"I'll leave you two alone." Hayley says slowly before stepping out of the room.

"What was that?" Elena asks Damon, her face drenched in tears.

"Tylenol." He whispers, slowly standing up.

"But...that's...that's what they gave my mom...when she... When she had-" she stutters but he cuts her off.

"Cancer." He sighs. "It's to ease the pain."

"Oh my god, Damon what are you saying?" She sobs.

"My mom isn't the one who's dying, Elena." He whispers, as she crumbles to the ground. "I am."

AUTHORS NOTE:

- WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SHOULD DAMON SURVIVE OR NOT?

- HELP! OKAY SO I REALLY WANT TO HAVE A DE SEX SCENE BUT I SUCK AT WRITING ANYTHING EVEN REMOTELY SMUTTY. SO IF YOURE INTERESTED IN HELPING ME WITH THAT THEN LEAVE A COMMENT OR PM ME.


	5. Chapter 5

Heartbreak Girl Chapter 5

**I Was Wrong**

"Oh my god." She says. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."

That's all she's been saying for the past 15 minutes. She's just sitting there on the floor, reassuring herself that he's going to be okay... Processing the words that just came out of his mouth. The ones she'd somehow both feared and thought would never come.

"You're going to be okay." She says, turning to face him.

Ever since the moment she crumbled he's been sitting beside her. He'd considered holding her in his arms but he wasn't going to go there. So he's next to her. One hand slowly moving up and down her back and the other clutching hers.

"You're going to be okay." She repeats. "The chemo works... You're going to be okay."

"Elena..." He says softly.

"No, Damon. It's okay... You're going to be okay." She yells at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Elena, you're not letting me talk." He snaps. "I'm not doing the chemo... Or surgery."

"What?" She gasps. "Why not?"

"Do you know many surgeries you have to do? Or how much chemo? And what if the cancer comes back?" He sighs. "I'm not that strong."

"Please." She begs through sobs. "Please fight it...for me."

"Elena-" he's cut off by the feeling of her lips crashing on his.

She tastes so different from what he imagined. She fierce and strong. She's everything he'd hoped she'd be and so much more.

Every instinct in him is telling him to pull back but now he knows what she's like he can't. So he goes against his better judgements and just keeps kissing her as she starts unbuckling his belt.

"Elena..." He protests.

"It's okay." She says,pulling her shirt over her head. "I want this."

And that's all he needs. It's wrong...she doesn't really love him...they shouldn't do this...it's wrong. Then why does it feel so right?

And she?

She craved it. She wanted to be the women that he had in his bed. She wanted him to be inside of her. She wanted to be filled by him, all she wants is to be his.

But as her bra drops off her breasts she feels the panic setting in. She swallows hard, watching his expression. Would he laugh at her? She is sure that he'd seen many breast before,better than hers, but no...He ran his tongue along his lips and leaned forward, cupping them both in his hands and kissing each of them as if equal.

"Damon." She moans as she feels him moving along her chest.

His dark locks moving as he did. He whispers against her skin. "Just let me take care of you, Lena."

She nods, fixing herself to lay back on the bed, arching her back as Damon kisses her skin, his hands cupping her.

She'd never felt anything like this before. This sensation...this feeling... It's just them. Nothing else exists... Nothing else is relevant... Nothing but him...them.

Somehow along the line,during his tending to her breasts, she had found the time to remove his shirt and undo his pants. They were on the other side of the room. He was on top of her in his boxers and she was just in her lacey bottoms. God he wanted those off.

But this wasn't going to be like that. This was Elena... Not one of those girls he'd brought home to distract him. She was the reason he needed a distraction.

He parts his lips with her own,as they somehow find their way to his bedroom. While he gets on the bed, she shuts the door behind them, remembering that Hayley is just 2 doors down. Within a matter of seconds she's back on top of him. But he manages to change that by flipping them both over so that he's on top.

He could kiss her forever, her lips were the softest he ever tasted.

The kiss between them begins to get hungry, needier. She's biting on his bottom lip, her hands are grabbing on his flesh, sliding onto his back, tracing the hem of his shorts as she grabs them to push them down.

He takes his time, making his way down her body.. Leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

"Damon." She gasps. "I need this...NOW."

He can't help but smirk at that.

She's never felt the sensation before. She bends her legs, arching her back even higher as he swirls his tongue around her folds, teasing her until she can't breath.

"Damon...NOW." She gasps.

She's lost in the feeling. She wants it to continue to happen over and over again. She wants more and he knows it. Which is why he positions himself at her core.

She jumps as he enters her fully, gasping as he stretches her. She bites her tongue. It stings, only for a little.

He kisses her along her cheek as he begins to move, the bed squeaks as he tries to find his pace.

"Damon!" She moans. "I want to be on top!"

But he holds her down.

She tilted her head back, moaning softly in the air. She wants more. She's got to have more... She's got to have him.

God, he didn't want this to end. He was ready to have her over and over. He quickens his pace at the thought, but more comes into play.

Elena tilts her head back. She's moving faster with his thrusts. She's so close to the edge again, but it's terrible. She's so high that if he were to pull away now, she'd cried in anger.

She didn't want to ever not have this feeling. The feeling of him inside her.. Of Damon inside her. This right here... It's all she'll ever need.

He starts to pick up his pace again. Honestly, her heart is hammering so loud, she's afraid he might be able to hear it.

She jolts, moaning his name loudly as she comes, giving her everything that was pent up inside

And He joins her soon after,shocked that he didn't hold any longer.

Elena relaxes herself as he collapses beside her and he pulls her to him, laying them out on the bed. She cuddles close, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Damon." She whispers. "I love you."

"I know." He says,kissing her hair.

Xxxx

When she wakes the next morning, he's not in the bed. She feels herself have a mini heart-attack.

What if he left? What if this was just sex to him? What if he still resented her?

She quickly gets out of the bed and starts checking all the rooms. She breathes a huge sigh of relief when she finds him in the kitchen.

"Mornin." He smirks, when she enters in his shirt.

"Morning." She smiles at him, with that cute smile of hers that could light up an entire galaxy...he's sure of it.

"How did you sleep?" He asks,as she walks around the counter coming closer to him.

"Great." She says, kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around him while he's busy with the stove. "Whatcha making?"

"Pancakes." He says, turning to respond to her kiss.

"Yum." She says, getting lost in his lips.

They're so lost that he almost doesn't notice the pancakes starting to burn...almost.

Once they're seated he looks at her. "So I think you and I need to talk about what happened last night.."

"what's to talk about?" She asks.

"What's not to talk about?" He smirks. "I'm being serious,Lena."

"I know." She giggles but then she turns serious. "I just though we both felt the same way."

"About what?" He asks.

"About each other!" She says, the passion in her eyes is lighting a fire inside of him.

"I love you,Elena... Always have...I probably always will." He sighs. "But this will never work."

"I love you too." She says.

"I know." He whispers.

"Then I don't see how this won't work." She snaps.

"Because no matter how in love we are, I'm not changing my mind." He considers elaborating on that but the look on her face tells him that she gets it.

"You're not going to fight the cancer." She asks, almost in tears.

"I can't,Elena." He whispers. "I'm dying. I've accepted it, my mom has...reluctantly come to terms with it. I can't fight.. I won't."

"You're just giving up?" She sobs.

"I've already given up. That's why Hayley's here." He says. "She's a friend of mine from college... She's a caretaker."

"You got a caretaker?" She yells.

"I've grown to trust her." He says. "She stays with me here on the nights I'm not at mom's place. She's promised mom that if anything ever happens she'll be the first to know. And she's promised me that if the pain is ever too much that she'll-"

"She'll kill you?" Elena screams. "You made her promise to kill you? Are you insane?"

"Not kill me. She'll give me a dosage that'll put me to sleep for a while and I'll keep taking it-"

"Until you die." She whispers. "You've got it all figured out... Except for the part where you leave me broken. And Stefan.,and your mom.. And Jeremy...and Bonnie."

"Elena what you're asking me is insane?" He snaps. "You saw. You and I were both there. You saw what your mom went through. Are you seriously asking me to go through that pain?"

"The pain is nothing compared to the long life you get to have once you survive." She says.

"If... If I survive." He corrects her.

"Okay." She says. "Just for one second. Forget all of that."

She moves closer to him and cups his face with her hands. "Fight for me...please,Damon."

"I can't Elena." He sighs, but she still holds on.

"I love you so much that I used to be terrified I'd never actually be happy. And now you're here. And I'm happy and you're so happy. Which is why we can't do this. If we're together and I die... I can't do that to you." He says.

"Then fight it." She begs.

"I tried." He says. "A couple of months back, I had a surgery... The tumor was gone. But now it's back. And I'm so tired,Lena. I don't want to fight. I just want it to end."

"You've known for months?" She gasps. "How long have you known?"

"It doesn't matter." He sighs. "I need you to leave."

"How long?!" She yells.

"Since before I left." He whispers and she covers her mouth with her hand in shock. "I was going to tell you the night before I left.."

"I'm not leaving." She says firmly after a few minutes of silence.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because you've known about it all along and you chose not to fight. So if you're not changing your mind, then I'm sticking with you." She states.

"Lena..I-" he starts.

"I don't care Damon." She smiles. "I'd rather love you for a short time then not love you at all. I almost didn't make it these past few years without you. I need you."

"Elena I'm not going to change my mind." He sighs. "I want this... I want you... But you need to know that."

"I know what I'm signing up for,Damon." She whispered,stepping closer. "And I'm all in."

And the next thing she knows his lips are on hers.

AUTHORS NOTE:

-I HOPE THAT LIVED UP TO YOUR EXOECTATIONS. IM TERRIBLE AT SMUT SO FEEL FREE TO SPEAK YOUR MIND ABOUT HOW THAT WAS.

- SO I GOT A FEW PM'S SUGGESTING THAT DAMON DOESNT MAKE IT BECAUSE PEOPLE WOULD LIKE TO SEE HOW ELENA WOULD REACT TO THAT.

- (IM NOT SURE HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT IDEA SO LET ME KNOW IF YOU AGREE OR DISAGREE)

-PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW...THEY MAKE MY DAY.


	6. Chapter 6

Heartbreak Girl Chapter 6

**Chasing Cars.**

"I'm so sorry for your loss, ." The tall doctor says.

"She's not dead." Stefan yells.

"Can we see her?" Damon cries.

"I'm afraid I can only allow 1 person at a time." The doctor whispers.

"She's our mother for gods sake." Stefan yells. "Just let us see her."

"I'll see what I can do." He replies before scurrying off.

Xxxx

*18 hours earlier*

"What's a 5 letter word for something that inspires awe?" Elena asks, lifting up her newspaper.

Her and Damon had decided to spend the day on the couch. It was a good idea. They were safe in their romantic bubble.

But they both knew that they were just avoiding another massive fight... Damon had said they were already arguing like an old married couple.

So they pushed all of that away and spent the entire day cuddling on the couch. It was perfect...so far.

"Well, you're sitting right next to him." He smirks.

"Haha... Very funny." She says as he pulls her in for a kiss. She drops her newspaper and decides to cuddle closer.

He sits up straight, so that she's lying in his lap, and wraps his arms around her.

"I like our life when it's like this." She whispers.

"Me too." He smiles, kissing her forehead.

"I wish it could be like this forever." She says, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"I know." He reassures her. "I'm sorry."

"I know." She smiles, absent mindedly wiping away a tear she didn't know had fallen.

Xxxx

Damon awakes to the sound of his phone ringing. It's echoing throughout the entire apartment. He's surprised elena hasn't woken up because of it. But soon realizes that she's probably really tired. Besides, it's only 1 AM.

He and Elena had fallen asleep while watching a movie. It was one of those typical romantic movies. He didn't like it that much but Elena had her ways of persuasion.

"Hello?" He says into the phone.

"I'm looking for Damon Salvatore." The lady says.

"This is he." Damon says. Who the hell would call him at 1am?

"I'm sorry , but your mother has been in an accident." The lady says.

"What?" He gasps.

"She's been rushed to Fell's Memorial Hospital. She's currently in surgery. But it would be best if you were here."

"Uh...yeah,yeah... I'll be right there." He says.

He quickly changes into jeans and a white shirt, grabbing his coat on his way out. He considers waking Elena but figures it's best if he goes alone. So he leaves a note for her.

'Call me when you're awake.'

And quietly shuts the door behind himself.

Xxxx

Damon starts dialing his brothers number while simultaneously rushing past all the traffic lights.

"Dammit,Stef. Pick up!" He yells as the call ends for the 8th time.

As he approaches the building he puts away his phone, while trying to find a parking space.

As soon as he's parked he jumps out of the car, almost forgetting to shut the door, and runs towards the ER.

Once he's inside, he starts looking for a nurse.. Any nurse.

"Hi, I'm looking for Lydia Salvatore." He tells a lady at the counter.

"Okay sir, just have a seat." She gestures to the chairs. "I'll find someone to help you."

"Look..." He glances at her name tag. "Julie. She's my mother for crying out loud. I just want to know where the fuck she is!"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do." She says honestly. "Please just have a seat and I'll personally go and find out exactly where she is."

"Thank you." He smiles while walking towards an empty seat.

Xxxx

"Mr Salvatore?... Mr Salvatore?" Damon opens his eyes to see the nurse from earlier,Julie, waving a hand in front of his face.

"I'm up." He says, jolting up and sitting straight before she can even blink. "Any news?"

"Not yet, but there are people here who claim to be her family as well." Julie says skeptically. "I just thought you could confirm for me."

"Sure." He says, following her to the front desk. When he sees the three people standing there. He just smiles at them. "Yup. Their with me."

"Okay then, I'll let you know if anything happens." Julie says before leaving them alone.

"What happened?" Stefan snaps as soon as she's gone.

"Mom was in an accident." Damon replies.

"We know that,smartass." Caroline smirks. "What's happening?"

"That's all i know." He shrugs. "They called me at 1 am and told me to come here... I've been here ever since."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Elena whispers.

"Sorry." He simply says as he pulls her closer. She rests her head against his chest.

"I was worried." She whispers. "I thought that..."

"You thought the worse." He finishes and she nods.

"What now?" Caroline asks, interrupting the love birds.

"Now... We wait." Damon says,gesturing for the chairs he'd been sitting on.

"And?" Caroline snaps rudely, not amused by him.

"And pray." Elena smiles,siting down. "We pray for her."

Xxxx

"Damon?" Julie says,appearing from around the corner.

"Yup." He says.

"She's out of surgery." She smiles.

"Are you serious?" Stefan asks. "Can we see her?"

"She's still in recovery." Julie says. "She's being kept under observation in the ICU."

"What happened to her?" Elena asks.

"She suffered a major blow to her head, along with both her legs broken." She sighs.

"Oh my god!" Caroline gasps,pulling Stefan in for a hug.

"Unfortunately, until she is stable, we can only allow 1 person at a time to see her." She whispers.

"You go." Damon tells Stefan. "I'll see her after."

"Are you sure?" Stefan asks.

"Yeah." Damon smiles. "Don't take too long,though."

"I'll be right back." Stefan whispers before taking off behind Julie.

Xxxx

"Oh my god!" Stefan gasps,when he sees his mother.

She looks terrible. Her head is bandaged up, her legs are being held up in casts,her arms are probably the only part of her that was just bruised.

"Stefan?" He's taken out of his thought, by the sound of her voice. The last person he expected to hear.

"Hey...it's me." He says,rushing to his mothers side. "I'm right here."

"Wheres your brother?" She asks. "Did something happen to him?"

"No." Stefan mock snaps. "He's okay. Can we please just worry about you for now?"

"Can you please bring him to see me?" She begs.

"Of course." He whispers before standing up to leave: "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles.

Xxxx

"Damon." Stefan says as soon as he's out.

"What?" Damon jumps up. "Did something happen? Is she okay?"

"She's awake." Stefan reassures him. "She wants to see you."

He didn't need to say anything else. Damon got up and went straight to her.

"Hey." She says when she sees him.

"That's all you have to say." He says sarcastically. "What were you thinking?"

"Are you okay?" She asks,ignoring his question. "You look pale."

"Me?" He screams,before taking a deep breath and lowering his voice. "Look whose talkin'."

"I'm fine." She lies.

"You're crazy." He snaps. "Why were you even out there?"

"I was on my way to Rose's house." She whispers.

"What?" He yells. "Why were you going to see her?!"

"Because she has a kid,Damon." She smiles. "A beautiful girl...and she's my daughter."

"Was...she was your daughter." He snaps. "Until she chose to walk out with that bastard."

"Giuseppe died...a long time ago." She says through tears. "Please,Damon. Stefan has grown up his entire life not even knowing he has a sister. She misses you."

"What do you want me to say?" He asks.

"Call her." Lydia whispers. "If I don't make it out,I want to see her."

"I'll call her...but don't you ever say that." He says. "You're going to make it out."

Xxxx

"We have a sister?!" Stefan yells.

Damon had brought him out of the hospital to tell him before he calls Rose.

They were in the car, Rose hadn't picked up her phone, so they decided to go and pick her up.

"I'm sorry,Stef." He sighs. "I just thought it would be better if you didn't know."

"This was your decision." Stefan screams.

"You two were so attached as children." Damon sighs. "When Giuseppe decided to leave, she said she'll go with."

"You would always ask about her.. There was a time when I considered telling you, but one day you just stopped asking." Damon whispers. "It was only awhile after that I realized you'd forgotten."

"So you just decided for me?" Stefan snaps.

"If I thought she was ever coming back, I would've told you."

"Too bad you didn't." Stefan snaps.

The rest of the drive is filled with the silence that,surprisingly, Damon is all too familiar with.

"We're here." He sighs as they pull up in the driveway and he gets out of the car.

"What do we say?" Stefan asks as he begins to walk towards the house.

"I have no idea." Damon says before knocking in the door.

"Hello, can I help y-" The brunette freezes as she sees the two people in front of her. "Damon?"

"Rose." He whispers.

"Why are you here?" She snaps. "And who is he?"

"Is that anyway to treat your younger brothers?" Damon smirks,answering her question.

"Stefan?" She gasps.

"Bingo." Stefan says.

"Why are you two here?" She repeats, pulling herself together.

Before either of them could answer, a little girl ran to the front door. "Mommy, who is this?" She squeals looking at them.

"They're old friends." Rose smiles.

"And who is this little princess?" Stefan asks.

"That's Rebekah." Rose smiles at her younger brother.

"She's got her grandmothers eyes." Damon whispers.

"You know Grammy?" The girls eyes open wide.

"Yeah." Damon whispers. "That's actually why I'm here."

As soon as Rose sees the look he's giving her she asks Rebekah to go play inside.

"What's going on,Damon?" She asks worriedly.

"Moms in the hospital." He sighs. "She was in a crash."

"Oh my god!" She gasps. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine but she wants to see you." Stefan smiles at her.

"Uh...yeah...sure let me grab my coat." She says confused. "Can I bring Rebekah?"

"Of course." Stefan whispers.

"Bex, Come on we gotta go see Grammy!" Rose yells into the other room.

Once they're all ready and getting into the car she turns to Damon. "I'm glad you guys are here."

AUTHORS NOTE:

- OKAY SO I KNOW NOTHING BIG (AT ALL) HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I CAN EXPLAIN. A FRIEND OF MINE WAS IN AN ACCIDENT A FEW DAYS AGO

- (WHICH,SADLY,IS WHAT INSPIRED THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS)

- ANYWAY SO I HAVENT REALLY HAD TIME TO DO ANY PROPER WRITING BUT I DID COME UP WITH THIS

-BUT IF YOU GUYS THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS A WASTE THEN I DONT MIND REMOVING IT

-HOPEFULLY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LOT MORE DELENA IN IT


	7. Chapter 7

Heartbreak Girl Chapter 7

**Holding A Heart**

"She seems nice." Elena says as Rose and Stefan walk away to go see their mother.

"Yeah." Caroline smiles. "I kinda like her."

"That's only because you don't really know her yet." Damon snaps.

"Oh stop being such a downer." Caroline says annoyed.

"I am so not p-" He's about to continue when he breaks into a coughing fit.

Elena quickly rushes to his side. "Oh my god, Damon. Are you okay?"

"Is it the cancer?" Caroline says, helping him sit down once his calm.

"How did you know?" He says.

"Your mom told Stefan and I the night you and Elena left -and never came back- for groceries." She smiles. "She told us you didn't want us to know."

"But you do." Elena says sarcastically.

"Yeah. Mom was never good at keeping secrets." Damon smirked.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asks sweetly.

Before he has a chance to say anything they're cut off by the sound of Rose's voice. She's screaming. "Somebody Help!"

They all rush around the corner but freeze when they see what's going on. Lydia is being rushed out of her room, nurses are yelling, there's a doctor telling everyone to steer clear.

"What happened?" Damon yells.

"She's crashing." Julie says, appearing from behind him.

They rush her away. Elena thinks she heard something about an OR but since she's not sure she doesn't tell Anyone.

Once Lydia's out of sight, Damon starts walking away. "I need some air." He says going outside.

Elena follows him.

"Hey. You okay?" She asks once they're outside.

"No." He says it as though it's the most obvious thing. "How can I be?"

"Talk to me." She says, giving him a quick kiss. She still can't believe she gets to do that... To kiss him whenever she wants to.

"I'm dying, Elena." He sighs. "My moms dying. Rose is here. I have a niece and she's so beautiful. But I'm dying."

"I'm sorry." She cries.

"You did nothing wrong." He reassures her. "You're the only thing that's right."

He smiles at her. "And I love you for that."

She's taken aback by his words. She'd always known it. He's said it context at least 100 times. He'd basically confessed it to her just 2 nights ago. But he'd never said it to her. Not like this.

"I love you too." She whispers. "You wanna go back inside?"

"Not yet." He smiles. "I want to be alone with my girl for a few minutes."

"Your girl?" She jokes before kissing him again. "I kinda like the sound of that."

"Me too." He smiles. "So tell me about this book you're writing,whats it about?"

"You." She says automatically. As though somebody had programmed her to answer that question with a single word that held so much meaning.

"Me?" He jokes. "Let me guess... It's about how I got my eyes to be this mesmerizing right?"

"Something like that." She giggles.

He slowly stands up. "Come on, let's go back inside before little bro has a panic attack."

She laughs as they walk arm in arm back into the hospital.

"Where were you guys?" Caroline asks once they're inside.

"We just needed a break." Elena reassures her. "Do you know what happened?"

"Internal bleeding." Rose says, standing up from beside Caroline. "She suffered a major head injury. Her brain is hemorrhaging. They're doing the best thy can but I work at a clinic and in cases like this most of the time they don-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Damon snaps. "I promised her that she would be okay...and she will."

"Damon, you need to hear this." Rose snaps. "If she does survive, There's a very high possibility that she could have a stroke... Or be disabled for her entire life. There's no easy way out of this."

"But there is a way." He sighs. "It may not be easy, but it exists."

"Damon-" Stefan starts.

"She's a fighter." He cuts off. "She is the strongest person I know. She'll make it out."

"Let's just get some rest, while she's in surgery." Caroline suggests. "We can all just take a breath."

They all sit down in unison and soon all of them are cosy. One by one, they slowly fall asleep until it's just Damon and Elena.

"Hey, get some sleep." She whispers when she sees him looking worriedly at the door.

"Im going to find out if any things changed." He says starting to get up.

"Julie said she'll let us know if anything happens." Elena whispers. "It's not healthy for you to be up this long."

"I'm fine, Elena." He says, standing up. "I can't sleep without knowing that she's okay."

"Then let me sit with you." She says.

"I'm okay." He whispers, kissing her forehead. "Get some rest."

Xxxx

The first thing that comes to mind when she wakes up, just like it has for the past 2 years, is Damon.

"Damon?" She calls.

"Hey." He says appearing from behind her.

"Hey." She says,sleepily sitting up. "Where is everyone?"

"They went to grab some breakfast." He smiles,wrapping an arm around her.

"Is your mom?" She asks, slowly.

"She's fine." He smiles. "She woke up but she was feeling tired so she went to sleep."

"That's good." Elena smiles, giving him a kiss.

"What do you want to do today?" He says mysteriously.

"I don't know." She says sarcastically.

He laughs. "We could go home."

"We could watch a movie." She says seductively. "Or get something to eat... We could read a book. Or I could you show you mine."

"Oh I wanna see something that's yours." He says, crashing his lips against hers.

"Is that right?" She whispers. "Well, I'm sure I can schedule you in."

"I'd hope so." He smiles before capturing her lips again.

"Uhmm...Mr Salvatore?" They're interrupted by someone's voice.

"Dr Hannigan." Damon sighs when he sees the doctor. He turns to elena. "Dr Hannigan is the one who diagnosed me."

"Oh." Her smile fades.

"What's up Doc?" Damon smiles.

"I heard about your mother." He sighs. "I'm so sorry Mr Salvatore."

"She's okay,Doc." Damon smirks.

"Listen,Damon. She might be okay now but it won't last long." He says.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Damon snaps.

"Your mother suffered a hemorrhage in her brain. I've reviewed her case and unfortunately chances are... She won't make it to the end of the week." He sighs.

"Shut up!" Damon yells. "You don't know anything about her. Shut the fuck up and walk away."

"Damon...her heart. It's healthy as can be." He says.

"What does that me-" Elena starts.

"You want me to take her heart?" Damon yells: "Are you out of your mind?"

"She'll die." Elena whispers, unsure.

"Well Duh." Damon says rudely before turning to the doctor. "But he knows that."

"Damon, I hate to break it to you, but either way your mom isn't going to make it." He says.

"I'm not letting her die for me." Damon yells.

"Just consider it." Dr Hannigan says. "It'll keep you alive."


	8. Chapter 8

Heartbreak Girl Chapter 8

**The Power Of Love**

Damon kicks his foot against a wall. He doesn't care if it hurts... He deserves it.

All his life, all he's ever done is break people. He broke his parents marriage, he broke Stefan and Rose's relationship, He broke his mothers heart by moving away, He broke Elena into pieces by leaving.

In all fairness, he didn't know to what extent he was hurting them. At the time he'd always thought it was the best thing to do.

But this was entirely different. He couldn't do this. It didnt matter who he was hurting or why, he just couldn't do it.

"You want to talk about it?" Elena asks softly.

"No." He says harshly. "I can't do that to her,Lena."

"Im not asking you to." She whispers.

They're both silent for a moment before he snaps. "How dare he even suggest something like that?"

"He was just trying to help." She says grabbing his hand. Automatically, their fingers intertwine and he calms down.

"Her dying isn't going to help me." He says angrily.

"Damon." She whispers his name like it's everything she's ever known. "You know she might not make it."

"Yeah." He says, simultaneously feeling a tear fall. "I want to...I need to. I need her. Stefan thinks she will, I want to be optimistic like him but she's getting worse, Lena."

"I know." She whispers.

"How terrible does that make me?" He asks. All she sees in his eyes is vulnerablility.

"You're not terrible." She reassures him.

"You'll get a chance to say goodbye. You'll get to tell her how much you love her before it's too late... So do it."

"I'm not ready." He cries, breaking down.

"No one ever is." She whispers.

Xxxx

"Look who it is?" Stefan says coldly when Damon walks into Lydia's room.

The doctor had somehow managed to get them all in at the same time. Rose and Caroline were siting in chairs, talking to Lydia. Rebekah was pretending to be asleep next to her grandmother. And Stefan was just watching his family. He loved them all so much.

"Good to see you too, brother." Damon scoffs.

"Wheres Elena?" Lydia asks when she doesn't see the brunette.

"She'll be here in a minute." Damon replies. "I was actually wondering if I could talk to you...alone?"

"Seriously, Damon!" Stefan snaps. "You're asking us all to leave just because yo-"

"I think we should let them talk." Rose smiles.

And Caroline nods. "Yeah. Besides I'm pretty sure your mom is sick of us."

"We'll be back soon." Stefan reassures his mother as they all leave the room.

"What was that all about?" Lydia asks once they're gone.

"He's mad at me." Damon mocks.

"Why?" Lydia asks.

"Are you kidding? I'd be mad at me too." He says incredulously. "I left without so much as a goodbye, I never told him about Rose, and I'm pretty sure his wife hates me."

"He'll get over it." She smiles. "You two can never stay mad at each other."

"Pretty sure we can." He scoffs. "Listen-"

"You don't have to say it." She's tearing up. "I know."

"What?" He says.

"Dr Hannigan told me about his offer." She whispers.

"That son of a b-" he says angrily.

"It's okay, Damon." She smiles. "I think you should do it."

"I knew you'd say that." He snaps. "that's why I told him not to tell you."

"You'd be stupid if you thought otherwise." She jokes. "Do it,Damon."

"No." He says calmly. "I've already made up my mind... I won't take it."

"Damon... You need to do this, you can't leave me, you can't leave Stefan... What about E-" she sobs.

"Let me finish." He cuts her off. "I won't take it... Because I'm going to fight, the right way." He smiles.

She covers her mouth in shock. "What?" She gasps.

"I'm going to get better." He smiles. "And when I do, you need to be here for the party."

She can't speak, only nod... She's ecstatic. "What changed your mind?"

"A girl." He whispers.

"Elena?" She asks.

"No." He says. "You. I don't want to put anyone in this family through the pain I was feeling 2 nights ago."

"So what now?" She smiles.

"I have to tell elena." He whispers.

"Not yet." She says. "Go home, spend the night together, and in the morning we'll tell everyone."

"I'm not sure..." He says uneasily.

"Let her be happy, Damon." She whispers. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Fine, I'll wait." He says. "First thing tomorrow we'll tell them."

"Bye." She says as he's walking out.

"Love ya, ma." He says jokingly.

Xxxx

Elenas eyes flickered open and she gazed at the sight in front of her.

She was laying beside Damon her body against his...Her head in his chest . Damon didn't move he was in deep sleep . Elena trailed one finger up his stomach feeling his hard muscular chest under her finger tip .

Elena moved off of his chest looking down at him sleeping , he looked young and sexy as hell . Elena bit her bottom lip at the sight of him and the sheet that lay low on his waist showing him off perfectly . She moved slowly and carefully off the bed doing her best not to wake him and, she grabbed his shirt and put it on her to cover her naked body as she walked to his bathroom .

Last night had been amazing. Her and Damon had got home, and talked for hours...till they eventually stopped talking all at once, and it all lead to this 'situation'.

Except, a situation is usually a problem that needs to be solved but honestly elena couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be right now.

She got into the shower and turned the hot water on, letting it wash away all the pain she'd felt just a few days ago. It could only get better.

She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing a white sundress. She quietly put on her shoes and grabbed her bag.

"Leaving so soon?" '' leaving already '' damon said raising an eyebrow and both his hands now were behind his head watching Elena's back as she bends to adjust her shoe.

"I promised caroline I'd meet her for breakfast." She's blushing red. "And I thought... And how long have you been up?"

"Long enough to know what color panties your wearing." He smirks.

She just giggles a little. She bent down to kiss his lips softly, placing one hand on either sides of his neck. His lips were soft... But the kiss was kept her where she was, along with his hands on her waist holding her down.

"I really have to go." She says against his lips, he nods but places his lips in hers once more.

"You're already late." He rolls his eyes and starts trailing kisses down her jaw and slowly pecking her neck.

"You're making me late-r." She groaned. She felt his hands on her skin again, moving up her thighs and pushing up her dress. "Stop it."

''Probably. '' he moved so he was inbetween her legs , he kissed her lips again pressing his chest against hers once before leaning back on his knees running each of his hands down her legs until he reached her shoes and took them both off throwing them somewhere behind.

'He did have a point' she thought looking for any excuse to just stay here with him it was becoming impossible for her to leave now she could see the excitement of getting to undress her in damons eyes and she wanted him bad.

He started kissing up her leg and reached her thigh quicker then she had expected ... ok she wanted him really bad .

Elena sat up and caused Damon to lean back on his knees but before he could speak , she had her dress off on the floor.

She moved pushing Damon back on the bed and crushed her lips to his removing his smug 'i new this would happen grin' but leaving him with a question 'where did this strength come from?' .

Damon sat up and elena wrapped her legs around his waist holding her self firmly to him she rubbed herself lightly against him and moaned quietly against his lips as they kissed . Damon pulled his lips from hers to speak .

"What about Caroline?" He said, slowly moving his fingers up and down her leg.

Elena felt the air closing in. She couldn't breathe... It was intoxicating.

"She can wait." She started kissing up his neck, and wrapping her arms around it.

Elena felt damons hands on her back and unhooked her bra taking it off and throwing it to the floor .

"It's not too late." He smirks. "You can still make it."

He moved so he was back inbetween her legs and was kissing down between her breasts and down her chest.

She shook her head ''No '' Her voice is desperate and needy...she needs him ''I don't want to go today..''

''So what do you want elena?" He trails kisses along her waist line and moved one of his fingers along her panties and her gasp made him grin.

He knew just what he was doing .

Elena arched her back she wanted him to rub against her harder it was unbelievable how much she wanted him

''You know what i want...'' She says but it sounded desperate and wanting Damon shook his head continuing his torture of running his finger lightly up and down her panties right at her opening.

"I'm not sure." He teases, letting his finger slip underneath her panties and brush her core.

''Ahhhh!'' She moans as she felt him slip her panties down her legs and she lifted them slightly and then his finger inside her.

"You." She moans. "I want you."

AUTHORS NOTE:

-OKAY SO I WASNT PLANNING ON THERE BEING SMUT THIS CHAPTER BUT I FIGURED SINCE THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REALLY SERIOUS... WE COUKD ALL USE SOME FLUFF.

-LET ME KNOW WHETHER OR NOT YOURE HAPPY WITH DAMONS DECISION TO FIGHT.

-IM REALLY LACKING IN INSPIRATION RIGHT NOW SO ANY SUGGESTIONS AT ALL THAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO OFFER FOR HOW THE STORY COULD CONTINUE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW.


	9. Chapter 9

Heartbreak Girl Chapter 9

**Youth**

"Damon!" She moans, reaching her climax.

"Fuck, Elena." He says before collapsing beside her.

They don't speak after that. They just lay still... Together. It's not the type of silence he dreads, this silence is there because they don't need to speak. They don't need to say anything... Doing so will only ruin the moment. But he does anyway.

"You wanna go again?" He says, seductively moving his fingers up and down her thighs.

"No." She says uneasily, getting off the bed.

"Why not?" He whispers.

"Because we have to go see your mom... And there are 10 missed calls from Caroline in the past hour, she's going to kill me." She rants.

"Okay." He smiles evilly.

"What's that face?" She asks.

"What face?" He mocks.

"That face." She whispers. "Why are you in such a good mood anyway?"

"I'm pretty sure the past 3 hours will answer that question for you." He smirks.

"Very funny,Salvatore." She fake laughs. "Really though? What's up with the sudden optimism."

"I..." He pauses remembering his promise to his mother. "I'd love to tell you now but I kinda promised my mom id tell you later. So please don't asks questions."

"Whatever you say." She pretends to raise her hands in defeat. "I'm going to hop in the shower, seeing as you disrupted all my efforts from the last one."

"Is that an invitation?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Nope." She pops the p. "I'm just informing you. Now I'm going to shower."

She stood up and walked to the bathroom in nothing but the thin sheet wrapped around her...and despite her previous rejection, he soon follows.

Xxxx

"Are you shaving your head?" She giggles.

"God no." He shrieks. "I'd rather watch a cat get run over."

"Then what?" She says.

"Just wait..." He smirks.

Ever since they left his apartment, Elena had been trying to guess why he was in such a good mood. Much to his joy, she hadn't guessed yet but he had a feeling she wouldn't stop until she got it right.

"There you guys are." He's pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of Stefan's voice. "Where were you?"

"We...uh... We got caught up." Elena says.

"Caroline's been calling you for over an hour." He yelled. "Why didn't you pick up?"

"She's here now, Stef. You can calm down." Damon says sarcastically.

"How dare you?!" Stefan yells. "This is all your fault. Everything that's happening right now is your fault."

"What's happening?" Caroline says, coming from the bathroom, she's in tears.

"I want him gone." Stefan yells before turning to Damon. "This is ALL your fault."

"What is?" Damon snaps but Stefan refuses to answer. "What is my fault Ste-"

He freezes. Grounded in place, as though somebody had frozen time for a moment.

"No." He whispers. "No. This can't be happening... This isn't happening."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asks unsure of what was going on.

"Mom." Damon sobs. "God no!" He kicks the wall. "This isn't happening!"

"She didn't make it till lunch." Caroline whispers.

"Oh my god...no." Elena sobs.

"This is all your fault." Stefan yells at Damon again.

"Stefan stop." Elena and Caroline both beg.

"Why?" He yells. "Think about it... It's all his fault."

"You can't blame this on anyone." Elena says wiping her tears away.

"I can... And I will." He snaps.

"Stefan please." Caroline begs.

"I'm sorry, Care. But it's true. The accident...Mom was on her way to see Rose because she wanted to bond with Rebekah. Rose offered to come over instead, but mom didn't want Rose to be there if you decided to come home." Stefan yells.

"Where is Rose?" Elena asks suddenly.

"She went home." Stefan whispers. "Rebekah was at school so rose picked her up and then went home. She had to be the one to tell her."

"Let's go." Caroline whispers to her husband. He doesn't speak, just shoots damon a look of disgust before walking away.

"Can we see her?" Elena asks. She's not speaking to anyone in specific, there's no one there. She turns to see Damon, but he's not there.

She doesn't spend too long thinking about where he could be... There's only one place.

"Damon." She whispers, when she reaches the room, reading the name on the door.

"How did you find me?" He says half heartedly.

"I knew you'd be here." She points to the sign with his mothers name. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not fair." He sobs. "She promised we'd fight together... We'd survive this, both of us."

"She didn't choose to die, Damon." Elena reassures him. "This isn't anybody's fault."

"I know." He smiles. "I told her I was going to stay the night. I told her if stay, and she said I should go home and be happy... Did she know?"

"I don't know." She whispers. "I think she loved you enough to protect you from the truth, if she did know... But I don't know if she knew."

"I hope she didn't." He cries. "I hope she didn't choose to spend her last night alone just so that Stefan and I could be happy."

"Me too." She whispers feeling guilty.

"What do I do?" He asks, so vulnerable.

"I'm not sure, baby." She says, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But we'll get through this."

"Are we supposed to have a funeral or something?" He says hopelessly.

"You're not SUPPOSED to do anything you don't want to." She whispers. "For my mom, I didn't want one... A funeral. But it ended up helping me more than I could've imagined. I got to say goodbye."

"Then lets have one." He says standing up and pulling her hand. "Let's go see her doctor."

"What did you mean survive this together?" She asks suddenly.

"Huh?" He says.

"Before, you said she promised you you'd survive this together... What did you mean together?"

"I decided to start treatment for the cancer." He whispers.

"What?" She squeals. "Damon, that's amazing."

"She said I should wait, and we'd tell you all together." He sighs.

"That was the big secret?" She says.

"Yeah." He whispers.

"Why are you acting like it's nothing?" She says hurt.

"Because I'm not allowed to be happy... Not now." He whispers. "My mother just died."

Xxxx

"I'm sorry."

It's the first thing Stefan says when he sees his older brother at their mothers funeral.

"None of this is your fault, Damon." He whispers. "I'm sorry I blamed you... You lost your mother too."

"I kind of deserved it... I've been a real dick when it comes to you." Damon says.

"So you deserved me giving you the silent treatment or something pathetic and irrational... Not me blaming he death on you." Stefan says sincerely.

"If that's an apology, it's gladly accepted." Damon jokes. "Are you ready for this?"

"I don't think I'll ever be." Stefan sighs.

They both make their way to the front row in the church and take a seat as Lydia's best friend, Alice, takes the stand.

"Lydia once told me that if anything bad were to happen to her, I'd promise her two things." Alice smiled.

"The first is she should look quote unquote 'gorgeous' when she's buried." The crowd laughs in unison.

"The second was that I'd always watch over her boys." She looked at Damon and stefan. "I made a vow to love and protect you as if you were my own and I plan to do just that."

"Thank you." Stefan says, standing up but then quickly sitting down again and looking at Damon. "I can't do this, Damon."

"What? Why not?" Damon snaps.

"It doesn't feel right... We shouldn't be at her funeral." He says.

"But we are so I-"

"You do it." Stefan cuts him off.

"Me?" Damon asks incredulously.

"You spent the last 2 years with her, talk about it." He urges.

So Damon stands up before stealing a quick glance at Elena and walks to the podium.

He takes a deep breath before starting.

"For anyone who may not know me, my name is Damon, and I am Lydia's eldest son. And even though I never ever wanted this day to come, I'd like to Thank you all for coming her today to help us say goodbye to her."

Elena gives him a reassuring nod before he continues. "To me, Mom was my guiding light. She set the example of what a good wife, mother and friend should be. She always did her best to be patient with all of her children, and Stefan and I used to fight like cats and dogs, so that was no easy feat. She tried to carve out some quality time with each of us, and believe me, we were both jealous when it was the others turn. However, that just shows you how much we loved her and wanted that one-on-one time with Mom. I don't think it mattered whether or not she talked about something with us, but she always new exactly what was going on in our lives."

He quickly looks up, and sees Stefan's head buried in the crook of Caroline's neck. Her arms are cradled around him and she's in tears.

"I remember this one time when I was young, maybe about 3, it was about a year after Stefan was born and it was mom and Giuseppe were on the outs. He and Rose were asleep in the room, while me mom and Stef were playing with a bunch of toys. There was a huge storm outside and it took a while but eventual Stefan fell asleep so she put him in his crib. And I carried on playing with the toys while mom knitted.."

He pauses. "God, I hated when she knitted." Everybody laughs in unison, but the moment is bittersweet.

"Anyway, all of a sudden there was a huge streak of lighting and thunder and I god so I scared, I literally jumped onto her. But she just looked and me and smiled and said 'Don't worry, I'm here... I'm always here"

He looks down and quickly wipes away a tear he didn't know he had. "And that's why we're here today... We're not here to mourn her death, we're celebrating all the times that she's been there for us."

AUTHORS NOTE:

-AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER.

-I MIGHT HAVE AN EPILOGUE AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT IM STILL NOT SURE ABOUT THAT.

-KEEPING IN MIND THAT EACH CHAPTER IS NAMED AFTER A SONG, DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS NAME?


	10. Chapter 10

Heartbreak Girl

Chapter 10 - Distance

"I hold in my hands the will of Mr Giuseppe Salvatore." Tom, Lydia's attorney, says.

"What do you mean Giuseppe?" Damon asks. "He died 4 years ago."

"That is true." Tom nods. "But Mr. Salvatore entitled all that he owned to your mother. And since she has no will of her own, I am legally obligated to use the will she once shared with him."

"Didn't she destroy that years ago?" Rose asks.

"Apparently not." Tom says politely. "Shall we continue?"

"Why not?" Stefan sighs.

"Well, according to this your parents financial assets are split equally between their four children, and then the rest is left for you to decide... Also, your mother has left letters for each of you, and the person you should, or have already married."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Elena asks.

" left letters for her children." Tom repeats.

"I think she meant before that." Caroline says. "You said four children."

"Yes." Tom nods, re-checking the paper. "Rose, Stefan, Damon and Meredith."

"Who's Meredith?" Elena asks.

Rose, Damon, and Stefan share a look and nod at each other.

"Thank for your time, Tom." Rose says. "But my brothers and I will be able to handle it from hear."

"Okay someone needs to start explaining." Caroline says.

"Fast." Elena agrees. "Who is Meredith?"

"She was Damon's twin." Rose whispers.

"Was?" Caroline asks, all the while Elena just glances at Damon, speechless.

"She died when she was 7." Stefan sighs.

"Why didn't you tell us about her? Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asks Damon.

"It was a long time ago, Elena." Damon says calmly.

"So what?" She snaps. "I should've known."

"I'm sorry." He sighs.

"I just wish you would've told me." She whispers.

"So what now?" Rose asks. "What do we do with all this money?"

"We live." Damon smiles, pulling Elena into his embrace. "A long and happy life... As a family."

Xxxx

3 Months Later.

She sighed as she thought about in love they'd been just a couple of months back. They were so in love. And now this part of their relationship.. This rough patch. She didn't like it at all... She despised it.

"I feel fine, Elena. I swear. Just let me walk." Damon whines as Elena pushes him through the hospital parking lot.

"How can you even say that?" She tries to sound mad but all she feels is scared. Scared that she'll wake up one day and he won't be there and there's absolutely nothing she can do about it.

"You were in a coma,Damon. I watched you lie still for 3 days, not moving at all and now... I thought you were dead.. So don't tell me that you'll be fine." She yells.

"I'm sorry if my inability to stay alive is an inconvenience for you. If it's too much then maybe you should-"

"Oh my god!" Elena interrupts. "Can we please have one conversation without you telling me to leave you because you're sick?" She storms off into the car leaving him to wheel himself to it.

"I'm not sick!" He tries to sound stern as he approaches the car but she can hear his voice cracking. "I'm done, Elena! I'm freaking exhausted! I can't have a conversation without telling you to leave me because it's all I can think about. Cancer is all I can think about. I can't breathe. It hurts to even get out of bed in the morning. It's all I'm thinking about when I wake up at night and you're googling new techniques or treatments. I hate it."

"Please stop." Elena begs him, in tears.

But Damon was persistent. "It's all I think about...when Rose calls to check up on me 20 times a day." He tries to fight it but he starts crying. "You know what worst part is? I want to hate you. Because if you'd just let me die instead of making me fight it would've been easier... It would've been so much easier. But I chose to fight for you and I don't regret it. But I hate that I chose to live.."

"I will never apologize for asking you to live. If I had to go back again... I wouldn't change a thing." She sobs. "But this is so fucked up Damon. You're dying and you won't let me let's just talk."

"Elena, you need to get this into your head! I don't need to talk. Bonnie's been helping me with the pain... She's a great physical therapist, but I don't need help with anything alive, and I feel good."

"I don't need you to feel good... I need you to be alive and okay" She cries.

"Don't you get it?" He yells at her. he only person who was always here for me... Well, she's gone and I'm starting to lose some, if not all, memories of she used to be!"

"You have me." She whispered through tears.

"That's not enough." He said coldly. "I want it to be, I pray that it'll be. But it's not. I need her, Elena. I need her to be here for me." He breaks down.

She's trying to catch her breath, still processing the scarring words he just spoke. "I will always be here... You will always have me." She whispers, kissing his forehead

Xxxx

AUTHORS NOTE:

-SO PLEASE DONT HATE ME (ISNT IT DEPRESSING THAT IE STARTED 90% OF MY NOTES WITH THAT?)

-SO IN CASE YOU HAVENT NOTICED BY THE LACK OF...ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER.

-UP NEXT WE HAVE THE EPILOGUE AND I PROMISE THINGS GET WAY BETTER FOR THESE TWO.

-IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS, MY LIFES JUST BEEN ALL OVER THE PLACE LATELY.

-LEAVE A REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET AN EXCLUSIVE PREVIEW INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	11. Chapter 11

5 Years Later

Lea Salvatore. The newest addition to the Salvatore family. She was loved. More loved than any child has ever been.

Damon stood with her wrapped up in his arms. She's the most beautiful thing he's ever see. She has her mothers eyes and hair but she inherited her fathers face.

Elena was still taken by surprise every time she saw her. She was just perfect. Nothing else, just sheer and utter perfection.

"Damon, you need to hurry or Caroline's going to kill you!" Elena yells from the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't need me to be there for the birth part." Damon moans.

"It's Lea's cousin." Elena smiles, coming out and taking the 1 year old from her husbands hand.

"She's already got enough of those." He argues. "Jeremy and Bonnie just had Luca, like a month ago. Rose has 3 kids. Stefan and Caroline already have one, it's not my fault my brother can't keep it in his pants."

It was true. Caroline's latest pregnancy had come as a surprise to everyone.

There family was growing. 4 years ago Caroline had Sophie, and she was a little angel. Elena still remembers the day Caroline had her. Mostly because it was the day before her and Damon's wedding.

Xxxx

4 years ago.

"You better not be calling to cancel my bachelorette party." Elena laughs into the phone. "I think I'm more excited about it than the actual wedding day."

"Gee, thanks." She cringes as she hears Damon's voice.

"Sorry." She giggles. "But why are you answering Caroline's phone?"

"Cause I'm at the hospital with her." He says as though it's so obvious.

"Is everything okay?" Elena asks concerned.

"Yeah." He says. "I sent Jon, the doorman, up to tell you. When I got downstairs, I ran into Caroline. Stefan had just dropped her off and then her water broke."

"Oh my god!" Elena gasps. "But she's not due for another week."

"Apparently this happens with a lot of people." He says annoyed.

"I'll be right there." She reassures him.

"Love you." He grins.

"Love you too." She smiles.

"Oh and Elena?" He says sarcastically. "Don't you dare have any of our future kids early.. Got it?"

She giggles. "Duly noted."

Xxxx

Elena smiled as the memory of the night her niece was born. It was a really long night. But it was completely worth it.

Bonnie and Rose had both given birth on the same night. Both of them to twins. And their kids, even at age 3, are inseparable. Which was ironic seeing as Bonnie and Rose didn't get along too well.

After the storm had settled down, they'd decided to have their first family Christmas together and when they met each other, it was revealed that Bonnie and Rose knew each other.

Apparently, they used to go to the same middle school and they were both each other's nemesis'. It's really cute watching the two of them have a conversation, trying not to rip the others head off. They disagree on everything.

But in very rare moments, and when they really need someone, the other is always there as a comforting friend or a simply a shoulder to cry on.

For Elena, it's been really interesting watching these two try to get along, for the sake of family.

But their kids -Matt, Lexi, April, and Bree- Seem to get along just fine.

"Are you ready?" Damon asks, coming out of the bedroom in a clean shirt and a new pair of jeans.

"Wow, you clean up nice." She grins, positioning Lea so that she's facing him. "Doesn't daddy look so handsome?"

"Dada!" The girl squeals, which makes both her parents stare at her in awe.

"Isn't she amazing?" Damon admires his child.

"She really is." Elena smiles, kissing the baby's forehead.

"She gets that from me." He smirks.

"Really?" Elena plays along. "Well then I guess, she's going to have a huge ego, just like you."

"Can you blame her?" He winks.

"I guess not." She surrenders.

"Well then, let's go." He whispers.

Xxxx

4 and a half years ago

They were on a road trip to New York, as it's always been her dream to go there once. So that's where he took her... Just the two of them.

Once they got there, Elena was in total awe. He didn't tell her where they were going, so when she figured where they were she threw herself at him in the middle of the lobby and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow.

Then they went sight-seeing, a lot. She bought a souvenir for everyone. To such an extent that she bought one for their mailman as well. She bought something from every single shop.

And during it all, the only time they let go of each other's hand was when Elena was paying or when their arms were wrapped around each other and their lips were locked in a kiss.

Damon only left her side once, when He had to prepare for the next day.

He told her that he had a errand to do and that she should get some rest. So she did.

And he browsed through hundreds of stores searching for the perfect thing for her. Until he found it. It was a black vintage journal, locked with a blue chains. He knew it was perfect right away.

Next he booked a day at the spa for Elena. After booking the spa he went back to the hotel, got in the bed and gently wrapped his arms around her, ready to asleep.

But from the second she whispered, "Are you still awake?" He knew they'd be doing anything but sleeping.

Xxxx

As the midday sun shone through the window, he was more sure than ever that he was ready to do this.

"It's time to go," He told Elena, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. She moaned in approval.

"But we could have so much more fun in bed." She argued.

"We'll have plenty of fun again tonight, I promise."

He smirks.

"You better keep that promise." She winks.

"I fully intend to." He whispers barely audibly.

Xxxx

When she gets back from her relaxing day, she can't find him anywhere.

"Damon?" She says his name about 10 times before going into full panic mode.

She's about to have a full on panic attack when she's a small sticky note on the night stand.

"See you soon, gorgeous." It read. "Come find me, I'm dancing with the stars."

Xxxx

As she opens the roof door she's not ready for what she's about to see.

"Oh my god, Damon!" She gasps as she gazes at everything in awe.

There's candles and rose petals everywhere. Along with a plain picnic mat set in the center of the floor. There's a gorgeous table set for two.

"You found me." He smiles.

"Dancing with the stars." She whispers. "That's what we did the first night-"

"The first time we met." He finishes for her.

"You remembered?" She asks, fighting back tears of joy.

"Of course I did, silly." He says, pressing play on his iPod and pulling her in to dance with him. "I had a headache from all the noise at Stefan's party so I came up here, and sure enough... You were here."

"You asked me who I was," she whispers. "We'd known each other out whole lives, but you said I seemed different."

"You were." He kisses her cheek. "You asked me if I wanted to dance, and I honestly thought you were crazy. It was below 10 degrees but you insisted... You said you and dad did it all the time. He called it dancing with the stars."

She smiles at him. "So you took my hand, and we moved to the music like we'd been doing that dance our whole lives."

"And I knew from the moment that song started," he slowly starts getting down on one knee. "That we were meant to be."

"Oh my god!" She gasps when he pulls out black velvet box, encase in it is an elegant diamond ring.

"We've never been perfect, Elena. We never will be. I'm going to screw up, you're going to screw up, we're going to fight a lot. But a few months ago i made a promise to someone and i intend to keep it. So I am going to love you with every fibre of my being no matter how messy or complicated things get. I'm yours forever. Will you be mine?.. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She squeals. "Oh my god, Damon! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He slides the ring onto her finger before closing the distance between the two of them.

Xxxx

As the memory fades, and the car slowly pulls up to the hospital, Damon remembers making the promise that he had.

Xxxx

5 years ago.

Tom had just left the Salvatore mansion. The others were all scattered around the house. Elena was taking a nap, she'd just found out about Meredith.

With shaking hands, Damon slowly lifted up the white envelope and carefully ripped it open.

'My beautiful boy.'

He couldn't help but tear up as he read the last words that his mother would ever say to him.

'As you'll soon see, I wrote letters to all your siblings future spouses, without mention of a name. But on yours i wrote it... I wrote to elena. Because whether or not she knows it yet, it's always been you for her. The same way for you it's always been her. Promise me if she doesn't figure it out soon enough you'll tell her? Promise me that if she does, you'll love her forever, because from the first time you mentioned her, I saw the gleam in your eyes. This girl is your always. Promise me you'll make sure of it.'

"I promise." He whispers.

~THE END~

•Please Leave a Review, so that I know if this was up to your expectations.

•Thanks for joining me on this crazy ride. I love you all so much, thanks for supporting me and this story until the end.

•Look out for a few new stories I'll be posting soon, and judging by the feed back, I'll decide which ones to see through. Again, thanks so much for all your support, I love you all so much. :)


End file.
